The Scar
by SaneLilies
Summary: Sophie Collins is happily engaged to Gideon Lightwood and has faithful friends. She can forget about the past and look forward to the future with Gideon. When someone rents the apartment across their's, their new neighbor just happened to be Teddy, her ex-boyfriend. AU
1. A Missing Ring

**So I've come back with a Sophie and Gideon story! Well...enjoy!**

* * *

Sophie rolled to her side to find a note on the table beside her bed. Yawning, she reached for it. She opened the folded paper and read it. _Sorry I left early, beautiful. Have an early meeting. Text me when you wake up. _Sophie smiled. Gideon always left notes around and he always called her beautiful despite the ugly scar on her face. She fingered it out of habit as the smile vanished from her face.

She decided to distract her thoughts by sending Gideon a text like he asked. She typed, _Hey! I'm awake now. Call me when you're free, okay? xx. _Sophie closed her phone. She forced herself out of bed and padded to the bathroom to take a shower. After that, she began looking for her engagement ring. She and Gideon had been engaged for a few weeks now. She always wore it except when she slept. She was scared she'd roll on top of her hand while sleeping and somehow ruin it. Gideon told her superstitious she was for thinking that, but she could see the happiness in his eyes when she put her ring in a safe hiding place before she slept.

She went to closet where the ring's box was hidden between her clothes. Smiling, she took the box out and opened it. She did not find her diamond ring. Sophie's jaw dropped with the box. Where was her ring? She ran around the room throwing her and Gideon's items out of the way to find it. When she searched their room, she still hadn't found it. Feeling anxious and angry, she proceeded to search the other rooms of the apartment for the engagement ring.

After fifteen minutes and no engagement ring, Sophie's phone began to ring from she and Gideon's room. She froze as _Love You Like A Love Song _began playing through out the apartment. She had told Gideon to call her and he was calling her now. She gulped. She couldn't talk to him, not when the ring was missing. She ignored the phone and continued searching for the ring. After ten minutes, Gideon called again. She ignored. Every ten minutes he would call her and she would ignore. She searched the whole apartment, but she couldn't find her ring. She fell to her knees in the kitchen, the last room she searched, and put her head in her hands. How can she tell Gideon that she lost her ring? He'd be heart broken.

She got on her feet and went to her bedroom. She checked her phone to see she had a lot of missed calls from Gideon. She ignored them as she called Tessa. Tessa answered on the third ring. "Hey Sophie," she answered cheerfully. Sophie could hear Cecily shouting at the television screen.

"Tessa," she said as she felts the tears finally come, "Tessa. Come here. Cecily too. I lost my engagement ring." Tessa didn't say anything to her, but heard her shout at Cecily to get up from the couch before Tessa hanged up.

Sophie waited silently near the door for ten minutes before the door bell rang. She swung the door open to reveal Tessa and Cecily. Tessa and Cecily looked shock. Cecily then said to Tessa, "No! You said this was an important situation! I will not help you fulfill your sexual needs!"

Sophie frowned. "What is she talking about?"

Tessa stated awkwardly, "You're only wearing a towel." Sophie looked down and was surprised to find herself indeed only wearing a towel. She felt her cheeks warm up. She was such a huge rush to get out of the shower to wear her ring, she had decided to wear her clothes after she wore the ring. However, the ring went missing and she had forgotten to wear her clothes.

"Uh, one minute," Sophie mumbled before running to her room to change her clothes. She came out of the room to find Tessa and Cecily searching the living room for her ring. "Don't bother I already checked here."

Her two friends groaned just as the doorbell rang. The three girls frowned in confusion. "Did you invite Jem and Will too?" Tessa asked. Sophie shook her head.

"Which is a good thing. I'm sure Will would have enjoyed the towel scene like the pervert he is," Cecily added.

Tessa looked uncomfortable as if she wanted to defend Will as Sophie blushed. It would have been embarrassing to open the door infront of the most annoying person in her life and her ex-crush. The doorbell rang again and Sophie made her way to the door. She opened it and there stood Gideon.

_Shit._

Gideon sighed in relief at Sophie and pulled her into his arms. "I was so worried about you when you didn't answer my calls," he whispered into her ear. _Shit. _Tessa and Cecily entered the hallway that led to the front door and froze when they saw Gideon hugging Sophie. Gideon noticed Tessa and Cecily. "Hey girls! What are you doing here?" he asked, smiling as she pulled away from Sophie.

"We were just leaving," Cecily muttered before pulling Tessa out of the apartment. Gideon stared after them confused.

"Okay.." he said closing the door. "That was weird."

Sophie decided it was time for the truth. "Gideon, I have something to tell you," she stated anxiously.

"I have something to tell you first," he said as he pulled out a familiar ring from his pocket. "Did you like my little prank?"

* * *

**I enjoyed writing this chapter! Thought we could begin the story with some humor! Poor Gideon, he might get killed or poor Sophie she might have had a heart attack. Enjoy tell your thoughts in the reviews! Byee xoxo.**


	2. The Movie

**I'm just gonna say: THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!**

**Jillessa Heronstairs: YAAAY YOU REVIEWED! I've always been that reader who wants more stuff about the minor characters as much as the main characters. Dude, enough with the type of praise Your-Stories-Are-Better-Than-Mine. Your stories are awesome too! Do not deny it, okay? okay. It won't be explained in the later chapters. I just made Gideon prank her to give you a laugh before going directly into the act. Like watching a funny video before the movie. Yeah, this is modern times or else Tessa and Cecily won't be living alone or Gideon and Sophie wouldn't be allowed to live together before marriage. **

**IluvMagnus101: I'm soo happy you found it funny! :)**

**SilverJem5: What if I say Teddy is not coming? :3 no that would be too evil, even I would kill myself**

**Depthsofthemind: It reminds me of what Gideon did about the scones in Clockwork Princess.**

**Sworn2Kill: I'm soo happy you enjoyed this story so far :) Here's the next chapter!**

* * *

"I said I was sorry!" Gideon exclaimed again as Sophie chased her beloved fiancé around the apartment with a pillow.

"Still getting revenge!" She called back and burst into giggles at this childish behavior. It reminded her of how when she was a kid, she'd chase Will because he told her something rude or stole something.

Gideon stopped running when he heard Sophie's giggles and grinned at her. "Am I forgiven?" he teased.

Sophie just threw the pillow at him which hit him in the face. "Absolutely not," she told him and giggled again.

"What?" He said in fake horror. "I made you laugh and let you hit me with a pillow. What else do you want, woman?"

Sophie smiled and began walking to the living room. "I want to be single!" She replied, not turning her head to see Gideon's expression.

She heard his footsteps from behind her. "So we're over?"

"Yep. I suggest you try to take Cecily away from Gabriel just to see your brother's reaction."

Before Sophie could sit down, Gideon put his arms around her waist. He whispered into Sophie's ear, "First, Gabriel has a crush on Cecily. He hasn't made a move yet because of Will. Second, does that mean I have to propose again?"

Sophie slipped out of Gideon's arms and she turned to him. "Maybe," she shrugged before throwing herself on the couch.

"Then I will." Gideon knelt on one knee and pulled out the diamond ring from his pocket. "Sophia Collins, will you do the honor of marrying me despite the fact I might prank you again?"

The lucky girl grinned down at Gideon. "If he promises to stop with the pranks," she decided.

"Sorry, but the pranks comes with the package."

"Am I marrying Will Herondale or Gideon Lightwood?" She teased before plucking the diamond ring out of Gideon's fingers. She placed it on her finger and said, "But I'll take the package and marry you anyway."

Gideon grinned. A second later, Sophie found him on top of her. He grinned down at her. "Thank you for shopping at Husbands 'R Us. As a way of thank you for buying Gideon Lightwood, you get an extra bonus before the wedding." He brushed his lips against Sophie's.

Sophie smiled. "Was that a teaser?"

"It can be more than a teaser if you want," Gideon told her. Sophie, as an answer, grabbed Gideon's shirt and kissed him and he responded to the kiss. He titled his head to deepen the kiss. Sophie played with her fiancé's blonde sandy hair as Gideon gripped her waist tightly as if letting Sophie go would make him fall. She lives that and pressed her lips harder. Liking the response, Gideon licked Sophie's bottom lip for entrance and Sophie granted it. Just as the kiss was getting intense, Gideon pulled away.

The couple stared at each other for a few minutes, trying to catch their breath. "Did you like the trailer?" said Gideon finally.

"That was just the trailer?" She asked. Sophie knew where this was going.

"Of course. The movie takes place inside the bedroom."

* * *

**Okay to make it clear there will be no sex scene in the next chapter, I don't do that. Anyway, the next chapter we finally meet Teddy. So what did you think of the Sideon fluff? Was it too OC or just perfect? I enjoyed writing the flirting conversations and Gideon proposing again. Please review. Bye xoxo.**


End file.
